Między Huncwotami
by emilyane
Summary: Wszyscy znamy jej, nieco nudnawą już historię. Nienawidziła go, a potem pokochała. Ale co jeśli tak wcale nie było? Co jeśli to małżeństwo zostało zaaranżowane, a ona do niego zmuszona? Co jeśli była to ostatnia rzecz, której chciała? "Kiedy szczęście porwał wiatr", całe jej życie legło w gruzach. Komediodramat dla fanów i antyfanów ja ich nie lubię XD . Marriage Law Challange.


**Prolog**

_Biegnę przez korytarz, który się nie kończy. Wąski, lecz długi. Zdecydowanie zbyt długi. Na ścianach wiszą obrazy. Portrety, znajome twarze. Wśród nich widzę mamę. Widzę babcię i dziadka. Widzę kuzynostwo, widzę Petunię. I widzę mężczyznę. Nieznajomą twarz. Dostrzegam podobieństwo, tak... On jest podobny do Petunii. Ale nie wiem kim jest ten człowiek. Biegnę dalej. Co krok kolejne drzwi. Chcę się stąd wydostać, ale nie wiem jak. Spanikowana podejmuję próby otworzenia kolejnej pary drzwi. Wszystkie jednak są zamknięte. Szarpię za klamki, ale to nie pomaga. Znikąd pojawia się dym. Zaczynam się dusić, wołam o pomoc. Z daleka widzę sylwetki moich przyjaciół. Jest Dorcas, jest Mary i Marlena. Widzę Remusa i Syriusza. Wśród nich dostrzegam Jamesa, lecz nie to jest dla mnie szokiem. Spoglądam w dal, patrzę prosto w czarne oczy Severusa Snape'a. Ale biegnę dalej. Oni bynajmniej się nie zbliżają. Zmierzają w przeciwną stronę i choć robią to nadzwyczaj powoli, to szybko znikają z mojego punktu widzenia. Dymu jest coraz więcej. Przyglądam się kolejnym obrazom. Zrezygnowana zatrzymuję się przy jednym z nich.. Widzę na nim kobietę w zielonej sukience. Moja mama. Rude włosy, zielone oczy, które tak bardzo przypominają moje... Z tyłu obejmuje ją ten sam, obcy mi mężczyzna. Odsuwam się przerażona, znowu zaczynam biec. _

_Znam to miejsce, teraz jestem tego pewna. Znikąd ponownie pojawiają się moi przyjaciele. Nie ma już wśród nich Severusa, natomiast jego miejsce zajmuje Peter. _

_- Dorcas! - wołam zachwycona jej obecnością. Jest mi bliska, bardzo bliska. _

_- O, Lily - mówi nieco zgaszony Black._

_- Coś się stało? - pytam, a w mój głos wkrada się panika. _

_- Nic takiego, właśnie oglądamy portrety twojego ojca - wyjaśnia Peter, a ton jego głosu bynajmniej mi się nie podoba. Wydaje się złowrogi, choć wciąż tchórzliwy._

_- Mojego ojca? - wyduszam z siebie. _

_- Spójrz. - Martwa wypowiedź Mary niesie się echem po korytarzu._

_Ze zniecierpliwieniem spoglądam na portret. Ruda kobieta w sukni ślubnej, mama. A obok niej, obejmujący ją nieznajomy mężczyzna. I coś sobie uświadamiam. Ten mężczyzna nie jest nieznajomy._

_- Każdy medal ma dwie strony. - szept dobiega moich uszu. Wystraszona odwracam się, by spytać, który z moich przyjaciół powtórzył te słowa. Ale ich nie ma. I nie ma też dziadka, który zwykł wszystko przyrównywać właśnie do tego „medalu". _

- Lily...

_Przerażona ponawiam próbę otworzenia którejkolwiek pary drzwi. Szary dym unosi się w powietrzu, staje się coraz gęstszy. Nie mogę oddychać i niewiele widzę. Ogarnia mnie ulga, wejście do pokoju otwiera się przede mną. Przymykam oczy, pragnę zobaczyć drogę ku wyjściu. Chcę wydostać się z tego tajemniczego miejsca, lecz wcześniej orientuję się, skąd właściwie je znam. Niewątpliwie jest to dziedzictwo dziadka Stefana. _

_Unoszę powieki, by zaraz przeraźliwie krzyknąć. Widzę pętle samobójcy, owiniętą na szyi owego nieznanego mi wcześniej człowieka, który miał być moim ojcem. _

- Lily! - Dorcas szarpała mnie za ramię, aż wreszcie otworzyłam oczy. _Sen_. _To tylko sen_, powtórzyłam z ulgą.

* * *

**Rozdział I**

Gdybym miała opowiadać, jak bardzo zmieniło się moje życie przez ostatnie osiem lat, niewątpliwie zajęłoby mi to godziny. Już w pierwszej klasie szkoły, o której wcześniej nawet nie śniłam, zaprzyjaźniłam się z Dorcas Meadowes i na dzień dzisiejszy mogłam bez problemu stwierdzić, że jest to przyjaźń na wieczność. Fantastyczna Czwórka Hogwartu zaczęła mi dogryzać. Każdy Huncwot robił to na swój własny sposób. James Potter, największy palant wśród wszystkich palantów, wiecznie proponował mi randki. Remus Lupin naśmiewał się ze mnie, ale połączyła nas naprawdę trwała przyjaźń. Peter Pettigrew... No, w prawdzie stał jedynie z boku i dopingował Syriuszowi, kiedy ten wkraczał do akcji. Ach, właśnie. Syriusz Black, który nieustannie nazywał mnie „Rudą Małpą", dokuczał moim przyjaciołom i wykłócał się ze mną o każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół. O żartach, które wszyscy razem mi wycinali, nie wspominając.

Była jeszcze Mary McDonald i Marlena McKinnon. Mary sprawiała wrażenie nieco głupiutkiej, ale nie oceniajmy książki po okładce. Drzemał w niej wielki potencjał, była potężną czarownicą. Zawsze uśmiechnięta, taką ją kochałam. Moja droga blondyneczka o ślicznych, błękitnych oczach, która kochała się we wszystkich kwiatach, jakie tylko miała szansę zobaczyć! I nigdy, przenigdy się na niej nie zawiodłam. Tak samo jak na Dorcas.

Marlena... Cóż, Marlena była trochę inną historią. Zaprzyjaźniłyśmy się dopiero w piątej klasie. Wcześniej pomiędzy nami trwała dzika wojna, którą przerwała dopiero Meadowes. Co prawda, ona sama nie pałała sympatią do McKinnon, ale miała jeszcze swój zdrowy rozsądek. I tak przypadkiem się stało, że Syriusz akuratnie zamienił ją w kanarka z różowymi bucikami na nogach. Taka okazja, nie mogłyśmy jej przepuścić! Wraz z Marleną, Dorcas i Mary dokładnie zaplanowałyśmy zemstę, która nie tylko pozwoliła nam zrobić z Syriusza kretyna, ale i połączyła nas z Marleną, tworząc przyjaźń, której nic nie mogło zniszczyć. Choć w późniejszym czasie wiele razy kłóciłyśmy się o bzdury.

Byłam zadowolona. Nigdy nie zastanawiałam się, jak będzie wyglądało moje życie, kiedy skończę uczyć się w Hogwarcie. Nie musiałam, bo moja przyszłość była już z góry naznaczona, poprzez panującą w świecie magii sytuację. _Wojna_. Byłam członkinią Zakonu Feniksa już od roku i co rusz, dostawałam jakieś zadanie. Rzadko bywałam na spotkaniach, przeważnie zadania przydzielała mi McGonagall osobiście. A teraz trwały wakacje, piękne, cudowne wakacje. Środek sierpnia, rok po zakończeniu szkoły. I gdyby nie ten Waldemar I Krzywonosy, teraz zapewne umierałabym ze szczęścia.

- Dorcas, spokojnie - uspokoiłam przyjaciółkę, która właśnie przekopywała się przez swoją szafę.

- Jak na wojnie - warknęła. - Radziłabym ci się ruszyć, Syriusz pisał, że James też przyjdzie.

- Jak to James? - zdenerwowałam się. Miałam nadzieję już więcej nie zobaczyć Pottera. Przez ostatni rok miałam wyjątkowe szczęście. Spotkałam go jeden, jedyny raz i w dodatku był to przypadek. Przed świętami krążyłam po Pokątnej. Pomimo panującej sytuacji, wybrałam się tam całkiem sama. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby nie James, już bym nie żyła. Jakiś Śmierciożerca celował we mnie różdżką, stał za mną. Jak tchórz! W każdym razie Potter robił tam zakupy i ogłuszył tego człowieka. Tuż po tym, jak odesłaliśmy go do Azkabanu, usłyszałam standardowe pytanie („Evans, umówisz się ze mną?"), które sprawiło, że nawet mu porządnie nie podziękowałam. On i reszta Huncwotów należeli do Zakonu Feniksa, ale nawet na tych nielicznych spotkaniach, na których się pojawiłam, nie miałam nieprzyjemności widzieć się z nimi. Co innego Syriusz. On bywał u nas bardzo, ale to bardzo często. Pomieszkiwałyśmy razem z Dorcas w niewielkim, lecz przytulnym domku. Była to własność Zakonu i żałowałyśmy jedynie, że Marlena i Mary nie mogły być tu razem z nami. Inna rzecz, że nieraz zatrzymywały się na noc. Zawsze wtedy, kiedy nie było nic do zrobienia.

Pozbierałam się niechętnie z łóżka i zaczęłam zmierzać w stronę Meadowes, która nie mogła wybrać sukienki.

- Tak to - powiedziała brunetka i skierowała na mnie swoje wielkie, brązowe oczy. - Stęsknił się za tobą. - Uśmiechnęła się wesoło i dostała za to kuksańca w bok.

- Nie podoba mi się to - mruknęłam. - Black czuje się w twoim towarzystwie nadzwyczaj pewnie.

- A kiedy on czuł się niepewnie w towarzystwie kogokolwiek? - zachichotała. - Ubierz tą sukienkę, spodoba się Jamesowi. - Rzuciła mi białą sukienkę przepasaną zieloną wstążką.

- Nie czuję potrzeby zawracania mu w głowie - westchnęłam.

- Wiem, że facet nie nadaje się na partnera, ale możesz się nim trochę pobawić - doradziła mi dziewczyna, a ja jęknęłam.

- Do końca zwariowałaś - rzuciłam.

- Ruda małpa - zaśmiała się, a ja odwróciłam się zirytowana. - Myślisz, że ta niebieska sukienka do mnie pasuje?

- Idę napisać list do Mary - powiadomiłam ją, puszczając jej pytanie mimo uszu.

Nim jednak to zrobiłam, udałam się do łazienki i wykonałam poranną toaletę. Machnęłam różdżką, a moje włosy zaplotły się w kłosa, który sięgał aż do połowy pleców. Poważnie zastanawiałam się nad zmienieniem ich koloru, bo ten rudy naprawdę mnie irytował. Przez siedem lat w szkole naśmiewano się przez to ze mnie i miałam nadzieję, że kiedy odejdę z Hogwartu, to się skończy. Bardziej mylić się nie mogłam.

Ubrana, udałam się do saloniku na parterze. Omal nie dostałam zawału, gdy mały puchacz zaczął pukać mi w okno. Otworzyłam je szybko i wpuściłam sówkę do środka. Nie byłam w najlepszym humorze, toteż nawet nie dałam jej kawałka tosta, kiedy udało mi się zabrać od niej list. Po prostu kazałam jej odlecieć.

_Ruda Małpo*,_

Prychnęłam głośno. Ustaliliśmy przecież, że moim pseudonimem będzie „Ruda", a i tak wszystkim się mieszało i w efekcie nie raz dostawałam listy zaadresowane do „Rudej Małpy". Cholerny Black!

_Wpierw chciałbym przeprosić za zajmowanie Pani głowy, gdyż jestem pewien, że ma Pani teraz masę innych rzeczy do zrobienia. Obawiam się jednak, że będzie musiała Pani odłożyć wszystko na później. Fawkes dowiedział się czegoś więcej w sprawie swojego dręczyciela i niestety musi zlecić Pani dość nieprzyziemne zadanie. Jest to szansa na ugaszenie zaistniałego pożaru, ale Pani obecność jest obowiązkowa. Wiem, że będzie Pani w stanie pomóc nam opanować ogień, nim wszystko zostanie strawione. Prosiłbym o jak najszybsze pojawienie się w moim małym zaułku. I niech nie zapomni pani o Lukrecjowych Fistaszkach! _

_Czekam._

_Dropsoholik_

Przez chwilę wpatrywałam się tępo w pergamin. Szyfr był dla mnie banalny do złamania, ale ktoś, kto nie miał pojęcia o sprawach Zakonu Feniksa, pewnie patrzyłby na list z dość głupią miną.

Kiedy dotarło do mnie, co właśnie czytam... Dumbledore pisał do mnie o szansie na pokonanie Krzywonosego! I ja miałam mieć w tym swoją rolę! Och...

Niemalże podskoczyłam. Spojrzałam przepraszająco na Dorcas, która właśnie weszła do pomieszczenia. Skoro dyrektor zwrócił się z tym tylko do mnie, to oznaczało, że nie powinnam nikomu zdradzać, co głosił list. Meadowes zrozumiała natychmiast. Przytuliłam ją szybko na pożegnanie i pobiegłam do przedpokoju. Założyłam szybko swoje sandały i poprawiłam nieco falbanki kończące sukienkę. Chwilę później aportowałam się do Hogsmeade, skąd niemalże biegiem ruszyłam w stronę zamku. Przepełniały mnie różne uczucia. Nie wiedziałam, czego się spodziewać. Obawiałam się trochę, bo w naszym małym słowniku „nieprzyziemne" oznaczało „nieprzyjemne". „Nieprzyjemne" natomiast nie miało wiele wspólnego z „niebezpieczne". W takim razie zapewne musiałam zrobić coś wbrew swojej woli.

Przy bramie Hogwartu czekał już na mnie Filch. Nawet się nie przywitałam, po prostu biegłam.

- Lukrecjowe Fistaszki - wydyszałam ciężko, kiedy stałam już przed kamiennym gargulcem.

Zebrałam w sobie siły i szybkim tempem weszłam po schodkach, prowadzących do gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

Drzwi były otwarte. Kiedy przekroczyłam próg gabinetu, zaraz je za sobą zamknęłam. Chwilę później zwróciłam swoje spojrzenie w stronę biurka i zamarłam... Starzec spoglądał na mnie znad swoich okularów połówek, a jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały radośnie. Przed biurkiem natomiast siedział James Potter we własnej osobie, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony. Podeszłam powoli w ich stronę. Potter uśmiechnął się szelmowsko na mój widok. Usiadłam na krześle obok niego, a we mnie zaczynała wzbierać się panika.

- Co ty tu robisz? - zapytałam cicho, bo Drops nie raczył się jeszcze odezwać.

- Siedzę, Koteńku - odpowiedział, szczerząc się jak głupi do sera. Orzechowe oczy migotały. Pokręciłam z niedowierzaniem głową. - Tak dawno cię nie wi…

- Dyrektorze? - przerwałam, mając nadzieję, że nie będę musiała się zbędnie denerwować.

- Kochani moi, sprawa jest naprawdę poważna - zaczął Albus, patrząc na nas. Nadal delikatnie, nadal wesoło. - W moje ręce wpadła przepowiednia.

- Co _my_ mamy z tym wspólnego? - spytałam nieco podenerwowana. Co ja mówię, bardzo podenerwowana! Co tutaj, do cholery, robił James?!

- Ta przepowiednia dotyczy was - odparł Dumbledore. - Dostaniecie pewne zadanie. Wierzę, że mu podołacie.

- W ciemno niczego nie wezmę - stwierdził wesoło James. Jego uroda była proporcjonalna do głupoty. Ledwo weszłam, a już zaczął mnie irytować!

- Potter, twoja głupota powala na kolana - jęknęłam.

- Kochanie, jeśli miałabyś przede mną paść na kolana, to mogę zrobić się jeszcze głupszy dla ciebie - zarechotał, a ja załamałam ręce.

- O co chodzi, dyrektorze? Jakie to jest zadanie? - zapytałam, chcąc mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą. Jeszcze trochę i przy odrobinie szczęścia nie zobaczę Pottera do końca swojego życia, dokładnie tak, jak miałam w planach.

- Obawiam się, że to może się pani nie spodobać, panno Evans, ale my naprawdę nie mamy innego wyboru - powiedział rozbawiony dyrektor. - Musicie...

- Tam, tam, tam... - zanucił Potter, pragnąc stworzyć tutaj mroczną atmosferę, a ja kopnęłam go w nogę. - Ała!

- Zamknij się - warknęłam.

- Dla ciebie wszystko, Evans - uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. - Pójdziesz potem ze mną na piwo kremowe?

- Nie licz na to, Potter - warknęłam.

- Oj, dajże spokój, wszyscy wiemy, jaka jesteś niedo…

- Kochani, musicie się pobrać. - Dumbledore przerwał tą wymianę zdań.

- Nie ma sprawy, ona mnie kocha - powiedział pewnie Potter z przygłupim uśmiechem.

- Nie kocham cię, Potter - syknęłam nieprzytomnie.

- Jasne, że mnie kochasz! - zawołał wesoło chłopak, a ja zerwałam się na równe nogi.

- CO MAMY ZROBIĆ? - wydarłam się, gdy zrozumiałam, co powiedział ten cholerny starzec. Chyba sobie drwił!

- Spokojnie, panno Evans, niechże pani usiądzie. - Drops zwrócił się do mnie jak do dziecka. Jak do dziecka!

- To ma być jakiś żart? - zapytałam spokojnie, zajmując swoje miejsce. To musiał być żart. Bo jakże inaczej? Dumbledore nie był idiotą, wiedział, że ja z nim nawet dnia nie wytrzymam!

- Obawiam się, że nie, panno Evans. Przepowiednia wyraźnie mówi o was i jedyną szansą, na wygranie tej wojny, jest wasze małżeństwo - wyjaśnił poważnie starzec, a ja spojrzałam na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Jak my się niby mamy się w ten sposób przyczynić do zwycięstwa? - spytałam cicho, próbując przetrawić informacje. Ja. Ja i James. Nie!

- Niestety, to musi pozostać tajemnicą. Przynajmniej przez jakiś czas - odpowiedział hardo Dumbledore. Potter za to był wniebowzięty.

- To nie może być prawda - jęknęłam.

- Od tego momentu oboje będziecie chronieni – powiedział z śmiertelną powagą, a ja spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona. Jakbyśmy już nie byli! - Wszystko w swoim czasie, panno Evans. Końcem października weźmiecie ślub magiczny. Do tego czasu proponowałbym pozałatwiać wszystkie sprawy. Nie wątpię, panno Evans, że pani rodzice chcieliby, abyś miała także ślub mugolski.

- A-ale... - wyjąkałam. On planował wszystko bez mojej wiedzy!

- Zamieszkacie razem dopiero po ślubie. Rozumiem, panno Evans, że niespecjalnie odpowiada pani towarzystwo pana Pottera, toteż do tego czasu możecie widywać się jedynie wtedy, kiedy zajdzie taka konieczność.

- Zawsze chciałem poznać twoich rodziców - ucieszył się James, a ja spiorunowałam go wzrokiem.

- Chcę znać treść tej przepowiedni - powiedziałam niezadowolona. - Nie zrobię czegoś tak głupiego...

- Panno Evans, niechętnie to mówię, ale od waszej decyzji zależą losy świata. - Dumbledore zniżył ton głosu. - Jeśli wy się nie pobierzecie, mugole i mugolaki, którzy będą mieli odpowiednio dużo szczęścia, zajmą pozycje skrzatów domowych. Reszta zginie.

- Dyrektorze, dramatyzuje pan - warknęłam, bez oznak jakiegokolwiek szacunku. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałam, żeby szantażował kogoś w tak oczywisty sposób.

- Chciałbym, żeby tak było.

Być może naskoczyłabym w tym momencie na Dumbledore'a. Być może uderzyłabym Jamesa w twarz. Gdyby tylko te cholerne, niebieskie oczy nie pobladły. Gdybym tylko nie widziała tej niepewności, która się w nich czaiła. Gdyby tylko jego twarz nie zdradzała, że powoli traci nadzieję. On mówił poważnie. Całkowicie poważnie i to było dla mnie nie do zniesienia, nie do zrozumienia. Ten starzec właśnie sugerował, że jeśli ja nie poślubię Jamesa Pottera, cały świat będzie zdany na łaskę Voldemorta! Przecież to było… niemożliwe!

Spojrzałam na Jamesa. Orzechowe oczy, które błyskały milionem wesołych iskier. Zmierzwione, kruczoczarne włosy i szelmowski uśmiech. Był przystojny, niesamowicie przystojny. Mimo to, nie do zniesienia. Zawsze irytował, momentami byłam pewna, że go nienawidzę. Z moich oczu mimowolnie zaczęły płynąć łzy.

- Lily, przecież nie będzie tak źle - jęknął Potter, kiedy zrozumiał, że ja naprawdę płaczę. Pobladł, a z jego twarzy zniknął ten cholerny uśmieszek.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że naprawdę próbuje mnie pan zmusić do małżeństwa z człowiekiem, którego nienawidzę - zaczęłam niespokojnie. - To jest chory pomysł i ja nie wyrażam na to zgody. Jakichkolwiek nie podałby pan argumentów, prędzej zginę, niż poślubię cholernego Pottera!

- Nie tylko pani zginie, panno Evans! - zaprotestował Dumbledore, a z jego oczu znikły wszelkie oznaki radości, które, jak teraz zrozumiałam, jeszcze przed chwilą tam były. On zawsze dostawał to, czego chciał. - Wszystko ma swoje konsekwencje, a od tego, co pani zrobi, zależą losy świata.

- Nie sądzę, by od mojego małżeństwa z tym imbecylem zależało coś więcej, niż tylko moje zdrowie psychiczne - rzuciłam.

To nie mogło się dziać! Dumbledore, wesoły dziadek częstujący wszystkich cukierkami, był teraz tak poważny! W dodatku wyraźnie zmobilizowany do tego, by dostać to, czego chciał. Jak rozpieszczony bachor!

- Zależy więcej, niż się pani wydaje - zaoponował.

- Lily, jeśli wydaje ci się, że naprawdę cieszę się z tego powodu, to jesteś w wielkim błędzie - stwierdził nieco zrezygnowany Potter, a ja spojrzałam na niego zdezorientowana. - Zawsze marzyłem o tym, żebyś zgodziła się, chociaż na jedną, cholerną randkę, robiłem wszystko, żeby ci zaimponować. Ale ty nie chciałaś mieć ze mną nic wspólnego, a ja zostałem wychowany przez rodziców w taki sposób, że nie zrobiłbym niczego wbrew woli jakiejkolwiek kobiety. A już zwłaszcza tej, której kocham.

- Przestań wpierać mi swoją cholerną miłość - warknęłam. - Musi być inne rozwiązanie.

- Gdyby było, przysięgam, że nie zmuszałbym was do robienia czegoś takiego - powiedział poważnie Dumbledore. - Oczekuję waszej odpowiedzi. Teraz.

- Jeśli to dla dobra ludzkości, ja jestem gotów to zrobić - stwierdził tonem wypranym z wszelkich emocji, Potter.

- James, myśl logicznie. Co ma nasze małżeństwo do przyszłości ludzkości? - powiedziałam niespecjalnie przekonana. W końcu to była teoria Dumbledore'a. A on nigdy się nie mylił.

- Panno Evans? - Dumbledore spojrzał na mnie.

- Myślałam, że tą kwestię już wyjaśniliśmy - powiedziałam, starając się opanować.

- Jest pani gotowa skazać na taki los wszystkich? Całą swoją rodzinę…

- To już jest szantaż - zdenerwowałam się.

- To nie jest szantaż, bo tu nic nie zależy ode mnie, panno Evans - powiedział Dumbledore.

- Dlaczego? - jęknęłam. - To wszystko nie tak miało wyglądać.

Nie potrafię opisać, jak wielkie było moje zdziwienie, kiedy James podniósł się z krzesła i odsunął je na bok. Zmierzwił włosy, poprawił okulary. Zaczął grzebać w swojej kieszeni, aż w końcu wyciągnął zeń czerwone, maleńkie pudełeczko. Uklęknął przede mną i otworzył je. Otworzyłam szerzej oczy. Srebrny pierścionek z niewielkim brylancikiem.

- Lily, to nie będzie łatwe dla żadnego z nas, ale proszę. Czy zechcesz uczynić mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz moją żoną? - zapytał zupełnie poważnie, przyglądając się uważnie moim oczom. Zaniemówiłam. - Wolałbym to zrobić na jakiejś kolacji we dwoje, ale podejrzewam, że na moje „umówisz się ze mną" automatycznie odpowiedziałabyś „nie".

- Aleś ty romantyczny - powiedziałam, ale nie udało mi się wpuścić w te słowa jadu. - Wiedziałeś, po co nas tu ściągnął?

- Nie.

- Więc skąd masz ten pierścionek? - Zarumienił się nieco, ale nie przestał patrzeć w moje oczy.

- Lily, wyjdziesz za mnie? - ponowił pytanie.

- Obawiam się, że nie mam innego wyjścia - stwierdziłam zrezygnowana, a on włożył mi pierścionek na palec. Poczułam piekące łzy w oczach.

- Dołożę wszelkich starań, żeby okazało się to dla ciebie lepszym i łatwiejszym, niż przypuszczałaś - obiecał i wstał z klęczek. Ja również się podniosłam i skierowałam swój wzrok na Dumbledore'a.

- Zadowolony? - spytałam znerwicowana. W tym momencie nienawidziłam tego człowieka.

- Jak najbardziej - stwierdził, uśmiechając się promiennie. W tych cholernych oczach znowu tańczyły te cholerne, cholernie wesołe iskierki. - Cytrynowego dropsa?

- To chyba jakiś żart - jęknęłam.

Odwróciłam się na pięcie i bez zbędnych ceregieli wyszłam z gabinetu. To już była przesada. Rzuciłam się biegiem w stronę bramy. Miałam ochotę kogoś zamordować, co najmniej! Teraz jednak drogę zaczęły przysłaniać mi łzy bezsilności. Miałam poślubić Jamesa i tak bardzo mi się to nie podobało!

Gdy tylko udało mi się opuścić teren Hogwartu, spostrzegłam, że ktoś mnie śledzi. Wyjęłam szybko różdżkę i odwróciłam się do tyłu. Aurorzy. Cholera wzięłaby Dumbledore'a! Wysłał aurorów, żeby mnie pilnowali. Jak jakieś dziecko!

Pokiwałam z niedowierzaniem głową i spróbowałam uspokoić oddech. Kiedy byłam już wystarczająco opanowana, żeby mieć pewność, że się nie rozczepię, aportowałam się przed dom Dorcas. Można się było z niego aportować, aczkolwiek nie dało się tego zrobić w przeciwną stronę. Szybko wbiegłam do środka, teraz już zalana łzami.

Nim Meadowes rzuciła się w moją stronę kompletnie zaskoczona, spostrzegłam, że Syriusz siedzi na kanapie.

- Lily, co się stało? - zapytała przerażona.

- N-nie wierzę - wyjąkałam i ponownie spróbowałam się opanować. Opadłam na biały dywan.

- Co się stało? - ponowiła próbę dowiedzenia się, o co chodzi.

- Ruda Małpa zawsze dramatyzuje - zarechotał Black, a ja szybko zdjęłam ze stopy sandałka i rzuciłam nim w niego. W odpowiedzi usłyszałam jeszcze głośniejszy śmiech. - Przynajmniej wiemy, że z jej psychiką wszystko w porządku.

- Dumbledore kazał mi poślubić Jamesa - wyrzuciłam naprędce, próbując opanować łzy cisnące mi się do oczu. Nie mogłam teraz płakać, nie mogłam!

- Co?! - krzyknęła Dorcas.

- Już widzę jego radość. - Syriusz ponownie się zaśmiał, a ja rzuciłam w niego drugim sandałem. - Lepiej ściągnę tutaj Remusa i Petera.

- Ściągnij Mary i Marlenę - rozkazała Dorcas. - Lily, dlaczego Dumbledore kazał wam to zrobić?

- Twierdzi, że od tego zależą losy świata - powiedziałam łamiącym się głosem.

- O, w Lily i Jamesie potęga - rzucił głośno Syriusz, bazgroląc po pergaminie na kolanie. Nie miałam już czym w niego rzucić. Spojrzałam na czarnowłosego chłopaka z zirytowaną miną.

- Syriuszu, skorzystaj z kominka - mruknęła Dorcas, wskazując na pudełko z proszkiem, które leżało na stoliku. Chłopak poderwał się szybko i wziął do ręki garść proszku. Podbiegł do kominka.

- Mary McKinnon - rzucił szybko.

- McDonald! - krzyknęła zanim Meadowes, ale było już za późno. Głowa jakiejś czterdziesto paroletniej kobiety pojawiła się w kominku.

- Oj, przepraszam madame, pomyliłem nazwiska - powiedział chłopak i skłonił się z uwodzicielskim uśmiechem wymalowanym na twarzy. Kobieta odwzajemniła uśmiech i zniknęła.

Chwilę później rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Ku mojej uciesze Mary i Marlena weszły do salonu. Obie nieco znudzone, bo Syriusz zrobił komedię, kiedy je wzywał. Żadna z nich nie spodziewała się, że naprawdę wydarzyło się coś ważnego. Ku mojemu przekleństwu, zaraz rozległ się kolejny dzwonek do drzwi. Tym razem był to Remus, a za nim, na nieszczęście, James. Ja zdążyłam się już nieco opanować. Wszyscy rozsiedli się na podłodze i oczekiwali jakiegokolwiek wyjaśnienia. Jedynie Potter na nic nie czekał. On doskonale wiedział.

- Ruda Małpa nam wpiera, że James, wieczny Huncwot i kawaler, się jej oświadczył - rzucił Syriusz, kiedy Mary zapytała, co jest powodem tego zgromadzenia. Zorientowałam się w tym momencie, że nie Pettigrew. On normalnie wybuchnąłby głośnym śmiechem.

- To akurat nic nowego - prychnęła rozbawiona Marlena.

- Przyjęłam te oświadczyny - oznajmiłam tonem męczennicy, a Mary zachłysnęła się powietrzem.

- Lily, wszystko z tobą w porządku? - zapytał nieco zaskoczony Remus. Tak dawno go nie widziałam… Przyjrzałam się teraz jego twarzy. Chłopak zaczął siwieć, co niespecjalnie mnie zaskoczyło. Byłam jedynie nieco przerażona, bo na policzku miał ogromną bliznę.

- Dumbledore mnie zmusił - wyjaśniłam krótko i zamilkłam.

- James? - Remus szturchnął chłopaka w ramię.

- Będziesz moim świadkiem. - James wyszczerzył zęby, a ja załamałam ręce.

- Ej, ale ja chciałem! - krzyknął Syriusz.

- Będą dwa śluby, podzielcie się - zarechotał Potter.

- Chcę być świadkiem ślubu magicznego - oświadczyła rozpromieniona Dorcas, a ja spojrzałam na nią wilkiem. Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Merlinie, weź mnie z tej ziemi - jęknęłam.

* * *

Nikt nie traktował mnie poważnie. Nawet Mary, Mary, która zawsze stała za mną murem, co chwilę zastanawiała się nad tym, gdzie najlepiej będzie uszyć suknię ślubną. Była pochłonięta planami. A ja byłam w nieciekawej sytuacji. Wiedziałam, że będę musiała przedstawić Jamesa moim rodzicom. Wiedziałam, że będę miała ślub mugolski. Wiedziałam, że będę musiała znosić tego komedianta do końca moich dni. I to wszystko stanowiło świadomość, jakiej nigdy mieć nie chciałam.

Tak oto ustaliłam z Jamesem, że ślub magiczny odbędzie się trzydziestego pierwszego października. Ten mugolski zaplanowaliśmy na pierwszy października. Wiedziałam, że będę przez to zmuszona, do spędzenia z nim niepotrzebnego miesiąca, ale było mi to na rękę. Doskonale wiedziałam, jaki finał miał ślub magiczny, który łączył parę do końca życia. Nic nigdy nie sprawiało mi takiej trudności jak mówienie o tym, co będę musiała zrobić z Jamesem. Jaśniej mówiąc - co będę musiała zrobić z nim w sypialni.

Rozpoczęłam przygotowania do występu przed rodzicami. Był ranek, trzydziestego sierpnia, a ja ćwiczyłam przed lustrem swoją domniemaną miłość, którą rzekomo miałam żywić do Jamesa Pottera. O dziesiątej czekało mnie jedno z najłatwiejszych, a zarazem najniebezpieczniejszych zadań, jakie dotychczas otrzymałam.

Aktualnie czułam się niebezpieczna. Przeważnie, co kilka dni spotykałam się z McGonagall, by ustalić kolejne zadania i otrzymać nowe informacje dotyczące Zakonu Feniksa. Tymczasem byłam chroniona, a o rozpoczęciu pracy w Ministerstwie w ogóle nie było mowy.

Już wkrótce miałam podpisywać wszelkie dokumenty, jako Lily Potter. Już słyszałam te pełne zaskoczenia słowa: „A tak się zarzekałaś!". Miałam stać się nieszczęśliwą i miałam stracić wszystko, co dotychczas posiadałam.

Kiedy szczęście porwał wiatr,

kres mojego życia, koniec właśnie się zaczął.

* * *

*Miało być skreślone, ale nie pozwala XD


End file.
